


恋爱也要谈床也要上

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 国际惯例与真人无关国际惯例双性嘉标题其实是作者对这个西皮的目标（。





	恋爱也要谈床也要上

摆在台面上的手机屏幕亮起来，显示一条新信息。

Casper下意识看了上面一点的时间，心下一声糟了。已经四点过两分钟了。

再回过去看信息内容，果然是王嘉尔发来的。

“你怎么还没打来？”

“Sorry我有个很重要的电话要打。”他一边赶紧拿起电话，一边跟坐在旁边的混音师打招呼，后者笑了笑无所谓地摆摆手。

Studio的空间有限，他只能站到房间一角，背对着混音师。电话拨过去响了半天没人接，每一声“嘟”都好像透露出对面人的不满，Casper毫不意外地耐心等待。

终于接通了。

“Hi babe.”

“你在干嘛？”王嘉尔劈头盖脸地问道。

“我在，呃，我在录音室。”他柔声细语地说，“刚刚…刚刚在讲话忘记看时间了…I’m so sorry.”

“你干嘛话也讲不清楚啊。”王嘉尔没好气地说，不等他回应，又接着问，“是跟Wonho哥在一起吗？”

“没有，是新认识的混音师，他——”

“哪一个？男的女的？”王嘉尔不等他说完，声音直接盖过了他的。

“男的，最近圈里很有名的，叫——”

“Ok。”对面的人显然已经失去了兴趣，责怪的话语惯常带着娇嗔，“等了半天你也不打来，我现在没空跟你讲了，20分钟后再打给你。”

“好的好的。”Casper笑眯眯地说，完全没有想要纠正两分钟远称不上“半天”的意思。“那我等你打来。”

“拜。Love you.”

“Love you, too.”他没有漏掉一拍地接上，语调温柔。

然后对方飞快地先挂了。

转过身，正对上混音师调笑的眼神。

“女朋友？”

“啊？嗯。”他扬了扬嘴角，坐回椅子上。

“好像蛮厉害的诶。”混音师是台湾人，讲话总有点贱贱的感觉，“没想到你看起来酷酷的凶凶的样子，对女朋友这么温柔哦？”

“喜欢嘛。”对大多数人来说，Casper都不是一个话多的男人，他看了看电脑屏幕，手指在桌上敲了两下，又把话题带回了工作上。

直到20分钟后他的手机铃响起，他立马对身旁人做了个抱歉的手势，两秒内接起电话。

混音师不用听都猜到是谁了，只是在心里想，啧啧，都说上海男人疼老婆，看来是真的吼。

 

＋＋＋＋＋

 

他们是在一个派对上经共同好友介绍认识的。那时候王嘉尔还没现在这么出名，睁着大眼睛在他面前蹦蹦跳跳，说他rap好厉害哦，说他是他的粉丝，睫毛又长嘴唇又红，像个天真烂漫的小姑娘。

Casper自认不是什么特别有涵养的贤者，第一眼对王嘉尔印象深刻的原因就是，他…真的太漂亮了。

理所当然地被吸引，之后约出来吃饭，没想大冬天的，王嘉尔一只脚穿着棉拖鞋，一只脚穿着运动鞋，就这么来了，一颗小脑袋头发乱蓬蓬翘着从厚重的长羽绒服里探出来，抬头迷糊糊地冲他眨眼睛。

“次森莫？”

Casper就这么坠入爱河了。

从那天起到现在，已经过去六年了，他们交往了也有六年了。这六年间王嘉尔越来越红，人也变得越来越成熟。知道他们关系的人并不多，主要还是Casper的好友，包括当初介绍他们认识的那位前辈，后来有次他们出去喝酒，他不经意地调侃Casper：

“当初Jackson多可爱啊，冲你又甜又软的哥哥哥哥叫个不停，怎么现在对你这么凶啊。”

“还好吧。”Casper耸耸肩，“反正我喜欢咯。”

别人很难懂，他也不是会特地去解释的人。王嘉尔越来越成熟、安静、得体，又不失原先的可爱活泼，没有人会不喜欢他。但在言语之外，Casper早就让他明白，在他面前他不用长大也不用懂事，可以一直做一个小姑娘，不仅是活泼可爱的部分，还有任性骄纵的部分。

“服了，你这就是妻奴。”

Casper不置可否地笑笑。

 

＋＋＋＋＋

 

难得王嘉尔没有行程的休息日，他们在Casper的公寓里共度悠闲时光。

电视上放着一部两人一直想看的电影，王嘉尔坐在他腿上窝在他的怀里，身上是他熟悉又喜爱的香味，Casper几乎要满足地叹一口气。

“诶，这个是谁啊？”王嘉尔突然用手肘往后顶他。

显然他不知何时已经不在看电影了。Casper疑惑地低头，看到他抬高的手里的手机屏幕，是他之前在ins上po的照片。

“啊？”

“啊什么啦！”王嘉尔皱着眉头，“这个女的，是谁啦！”

他再定睛一看，明白了过来。那就是一张普通的自拍，只不过他刚运动完，穿着背心，鼓胀的二头肌特别明显，然后下面热评第一是圈里一个女rapper发的“Wow”，后面跟了一个舌头的emoji。

“哦…没有，好像是Sangmin的朋友，我也不太熟，只见过一次吧。”他如实回答，“好像Sangmin对她蛮有好感的。”

“是伐？可惜人家好像喜欢你。”王嘉尔不太开心地咕哝道。

“没有吧，你知道很多女rapper的，会玩而已。”他波澜不惊地说，“我们都不算认识。”

王嘉尔不依不饶，还点进去人家的账号里看，“她身材好好哦。”

决定彻底放弃电影了，Casper凑过去看了眼，发出一个不感兴趣的声音，原本搂着王嘉尔细腰的手慢慢往上摸，大手一边一个握住了王嘉尔柔软饱满的胸乳，“没有你好。”

王嘉尔哼了一声，耳朵红了，在他怀里扭了扭，“你干嘛啦。”

他这样子太可爱，Casper往前凑上去亲他的脖子，顺便瞥到了王嘉尔在手机上的操作，不禁嗤笑出声。

“你给别的男人回爱心，给我就回个白眼啊。”

“哪有爱——哎你看到啦。”小家伙一时间有点心虚，但很快又扯开话题理直气壮起来，“白眼又不是给你看的。”

“我知道。”Casper又看了眼出现在那个女rapper评论下方的王嘉尔的一个白眼emoji，又忍不住笑了，“嘉嘉太可爱了。”他用上海话说。

王嘉尔抖了一下，娇里娇气地回了句“烦瑟了侬”*，却顺从地将脑袋歪向一边，方便Casper亲他的颈侧。过了一会儿感觉撩拨得不行了，他干脆转过身坐下，跟Casper面对面，然后利落地脱掉了仅有的上衣，露出白皙的胸，和粉嫩诱人的乳头。

“爱心又怎么啦，”他扶着男人健壮的肩，撅起丰润艳红的嘴唇，带着小小的喘息，“反正我又不会跟他们这样——嗯——”

Casper含住了近在眼前的一边的乳头用舌头顶着嘬，让王嘉尔的句尾化成一声黏黏糊糊的呻吟，男人的双手也没闲着，一手虎口张开从下往上握住王嘉尔丰满的乳肉，一手熟练地绕到后面去揉他圆滚滚的屁股。

王嘉尔被伺候得舒服了，嗲声浪叫起来，塌着腰用阴户在他大腿上磨蹭，那里很快就会印出一片湿痕。

 

直到电影结束，滚动起演职人员名单，王嘉尔还在Casper的膝头上哭叫着颠簸，被操开的下面不断喷出香甜的汁水。

 

＋＋＋＋＋

 

最近Casper有一些烦恼。

当初犹豫要不要参加这个选秀节目，他也有跟王嘉尔商量过，后者很激动，表示全身心支持他，要他抛弃顾虑，追寻梦想，还呈出了他的经典名言：“我们只有一条命啊！”

训练加录节目，真的挺辛苦的，还不能与外界联络——这个是最煎熬的。所以每隔一段时间让他们打电话的时候，他都会很珍惜地听王嘉尔的絮絮叨叨，沙沙甜甜的声音完全抚慰人心。

可是节目开播后，电话那头的王嘉尔总显得有点闷闷不乐，话也变少了，上一秒还开开心心说着日常呢，下一秒就突然变得低落，等到第三个星期，Casper决定不能再等了。

“发生什么事了，是不是我表现得不好？”他试探地问。

“啊？哪里表现得不好？”王嘉尔立马反驳，“你表现得很好啊！这么多人喜欢你了，你排名不是很高吗？”

啊，果然。

他真的太敏感了。

“有吗？”Casper故意漫不经心地说。

“怎么没有！我看Jolin姐姐也很喜欢你的样子，网上好多人都说什么你好su——”

“嘉嘉，”他照样慢条斯理地说，“如果你不喜欢的话，我退赛也不要紧的，做underground rapper没什么不好的。”

对面戛然而止，沉默了好久，然后传来颤抖的呼吸和浓重的鼻音，

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay——”

“But it’s not.”王嘉尔急急地打断他，“你这么厉害，才华应该被更多人看到的，但是我…是我自私了。”对面传来细细的吸鼻子的声音。“你以后火了，会有很多漂亮的女孩子喜欢你，我就…I’m sorry.”

“没有人比你漂亮，你是坠漂亮的。”他说。

王嘉尔被冷不防地逗得发出一个带着鼻音的笑声，又不情愿地说，“我是认真的！”

“我也是认真的。”Casper罕见地柔声打断了对方还想要反驳的意图，“嘿，嘿，Jackson，宝贝，listen。我知道我…不常说这些，但我每天都觉得自己很幸运。You are literally an angel, okay? 什么漂亮的女孩子…我只知道你是我唯一的，呃，唯一的小公主。”

王嘉尔终于发出尖细的笑声，“你哪里学来的东西啊，背得结结巴巴的。”Casper暗暗松了口气，会怼他了，说明他心情恢复了。

“百分百来自我的心底。”

“哼…”对面又抽了抽鼻子，然后传来软糯糯的撒娇，“嗯…我想要抱抱。”

Casper心化成一滩，低笑，“想我了吗？”

“想…”暂停了一会儿，小小声，“想哥哥了。”

身为节目所有选手里年龄最大的，Casper当下差点流下硬汉的热泪。

虽然平日时不时对他凶巴巴的，但他家的小宝贝撒起娇来，真是……太厉害了。

对不明就里的王嘉尔保证两人很快就会见面的，Casper立马跟管理老师请了周末两天的假，同宿舍的朋友们只当他是去见女朋友的，都笑他英雄难过美人关。

他想了想，说，你们说的对，便潇洒地走了。

 

去掉来回北京路上的时间，剩下一天半的时间里，两人都是在床上度过的。

就相隔一两天的时间，不知为何Casper要退赛的传闻已经在网上传开了，一见面Casper就简略地跟王嘉尔解释了那只是传闻并保证王嘉尔没有不喜欢的话自己就没有要退赛，遂身体力行向敏感细腻的小宝贝证明他爱他爱得要死要活的，眼里根本没别的什么姐姐妹妹。

干到王嘉尔有些受不了了，求饶说下面吃不下了，用嘴帮他口行不行，Casper体贴地应允了，没等他反应过来就把娇小的人儿颠倒了一个方向，让他脑袋对着Casper坚实的八块腹肌和挺立的阴茎，而他浑圆的屁股和两腿间被干得湿红外翻的肉穴冲着男人的脸。

王嘉尔被先前猛烈的操干弄得大脑浑浑噩噩，眨眨眼睛看着这跟刚刚还在自己体内肆虐的粗大凶器，坚硬发紫，经络遍布，散发着热气的样子，让他眼睛又要湿了。有些迫不及待地张开嘴吞进去，含进一半的时候，他感到有什么柔软粗糙又湿又热的东西包住了他两腿间敏感无比的部位。

“唔——”他喉咙里发出一声呜咽。

不顾他本能地摇晃起臀部，Casper的舌头像灵活的蛇一样钻进了王嘉尔急促收缩着的潮湿的花穴，粗糙的舌面肆意刮蹭着里面娇气的嫩肉，嘴唇收拢吸食里面流出的花蜜，却探不到里面迫切需要刺激的地方。

他这招真的够狠，就这么舔吸了没一会儿，刚刚还喊着不行不行的王嘉尔下面又开始发骚了，嘴里的鸡巴也含不住了，全没了平日在男人面前飞扬跋扈的样子，只会大开着双腿摇着屁股，红着眼眶求男人再给他。

“呜…哥哥，里面，里面痒…”王嘉尔又甜又浪地哭喘着，一边扭着腰往男人脸上坐，一边急切地握住男人的阴茎撸动，“不，不要舔了…嗯…要哥哥的这个进来…”

两人上过无数次床了，不仅Casper对他的身体了如指掌，他的身体也已经记住了Casper的喜好。他腾出一只手往后摸，撅着屁股用手指撑开自己的肉穴，感受到男人炙热的舌头在他的食指和中指的指根之间来回滑动，他贪恋男人的舌头带来的刺激，又实在难耐地哆嗦，娇媚入骨地哀求，“老公，呜…快点进来嘛...嘉嘉想要…老公舔得嘉嘉痒死了...呜…想要老公的肉棒撞进来…”

晕头转向地，不知怎么地他就躺倒在床上，Casper肌肉纠结的身体伏在他两腿之间，狂热地凝视着他，下一秒，王嘉尔就感到那个空虚发痒的部位被狠狠地填满了。

“Yes yes yes…Oh God…”他紧紧搂着男人的肩膀，挺起肚子，爽得舌头都收不回去，含含糊糊地淫叫，“老公好棒…爽，爽死了…”

Casper在床上话更少了，粗喘着专心卖力，直冲他G点狂碾。王嘉尔受不住地哀叫，过于激烈的快感让他浑身颤抖，小腿肚子都在打颤。

他像喝醉酒了一般，无意识地流着眼泪破碎啜泣，“不，不行了，要到了…要到了——”男人集中的几十下猛插只把他插得花枝乱颤，两眼翻白，痉挛着潮吹了。

王嘉尔已经数不清这是今天自己第几次高潮了。

他迷迷糊糊地飘在空中呢，慢半拍地感到下体又传来尖锐的快感，意识到是男人的手指在揉搓他红肿凸出的阴蒂。

“不，不行——嗯啊——”

他话也说不出了，两条腿狂抖，吞咽不下的口水在床单濡湿了一片。没过十秒钟，他又连着吹了一波，花穴紧紧绞缠着还撑在里面的阳具，深处更是拼命地嘬吸着敏感的头部。

“嘉嘉…呼…”Casper哑声开口。

他闷哼着挺胯，一股股射在了王嘉尔里面。

高潮过去，王嘉尔还沉浸在强烈的余韵里，腰胯控制不住地抽动，一耸一耸的，他缓慢地眨眨眼，摸着自己被射满的肚子，懒洋洋地看着Casper，又带嗔怪又带娇憨地嗫嚅：

“又射进来了…呜…嘉嘉的肚子好饱…嗯…要给老公，生宝宝了…”

Casper刚刚才射过的阴茎感兴趣地勃动了一下。

没事，天还没黑呢。

END


End file.
